When Life Hands You A Broken Hart
by Mondler123
Summary: When Maya becomes bruised, beaten and becomes even more broken than before, she finds herself leaning on a certain huckleberry to help her through this rough time. Lucaya. REVIEW!
1. Aftershock

**AUTHOR NOTE: This is a new story i got inspired to write and i really hope you like it. i rated this T but there is mention of abuse and rape however it doesn't go into much detail. so fair warning. this is lucaya and lucaya will happen because i want it as much as you do. please review and let me know what you think.**

 **disclaimer: i don't own girl meets world but if i did it wouldn't be this stressful.**

Aside from the broken lamp lying on the floor flickering, Maya's room was completely dark. The room though it was hard to tell, was a mess; pictures that previously occupied the wall now lay shattered on the floor, though a certain hand made winter tree painting still clung for its life on that white cream wall. The bed no longer looked comfortable, for it had been tossed aside and was now on its side facing the wall. the carpet was bunched up in a corner, forgotten. the chair and desk that lived opposite the damaged window were now sharing the same fate as the bed, but the desk and chair legs were now fragmented. the orange comforter chair was leaning more towards the right for it rights side arm and legs were smashed. in the center of all this rubble lay something very old that was lost but returned only to to have its neck snapped, its body dented, and its strings astew, for May Clutterbucket's guitar could no longer make any sound. Then where a small trail of blood lead to the corner between the remains of the desk and bed lays the most broken thing of all in the room, Maya Hart. Huddled in the corner with her knees to her chest, slightly rocking back and forth. Her beautiful blonde hair was mess, her white skin was paler than usual, her clothes were ripped and stained with dark red, and her blue eyes were red from the tears that never seemed to cease. but you couldn't see her red eyes, all you could see on her beautiful face was the black eye upon her swollen left eye and the cut to her lip, the bleeding gash above her eyebrow over her black eye, her bruised cheeks, and the hand shaped bruises around her neck. that did not however complete her brokenness because our eyes were spared from seeing the nasty bruises all over her stomach and arms, the throbbing pain in her head, and the cuts that lay upon her. worst of all were the trails of bruises and cuts led to her inner thighs. but none could compare to what was broken inside her.

when Maya finally came back to herself her rocking slowed to a stop for she looked around for her clock to check the time, but her time was now lost and broken for the clock in the corner was shattered. very cold and empty was how she felt but also stupid, because all the petty little things she took as a big deal now seemed small and unimportant to her. faint came along quickly to the ever growing pile of things she felt physically, she could feel blood running down the side of her head and the left side of her forearm where there was another deep gash. having not much to eat lately plus bleeding profusely gave her sweet temptations to close her eyes and sleep. Maya started to rock back and forth again in her corner as if it was the solution to this pain.

"Maya? are you there?" maya's head shot straight up so fast that her faintness increased all the more. Riley knocked on the spot of the window that was not broken, maya knew that eventually riley would have come looking for her here, because she hasn't seen Riley since two days ago and kept missing mandatory baywindow talks.

"Maya, i know you're in there, come on open the window" Maya saw Riley's hand go right through the area that was once occupied by the shattered glass but was covered by a bed sheet as a curtian, as if Riley was trying to knock again.

"what the?" Riley muttered, first she stuck her whole arm through the hole then drew it back to replace with her head. it was like a silence in time when Maya saw Riley's beautiful smiling face slowly change into a face of shock and horror, this look though was just from seeing the room. Riley hadn't even notice maya yet because she was in a dark corner hidden from the world.

"Oh my gosh! Maya what hap…" but her words were cut off when the two girls made eye contact. Maya's fear came back to her along with a slight relief of comfort that washed over when she saw her favorite person in the world still intact. and her rocking deceased because a new solution came along.

"oh Maya." Riley said with gasp breath, she rushed through the window, jumped over the guitar remains, and passed everything that was scattered to get Maya. Riley kneeled infront to looked at her and her wounds but more to look at the broken girl herself.

Riley's butterfly like fingers traced lightly over her face to map out the injuries in the dark. Riley went to to touch Mayas shoulder but stopped when she saw Maya wince with pain harder than she had when she touched her face.

"Maya what happened?" her tone was sweet and soft but you could still hear the fear and concern in her voice.

Maya couldn't answer that even if she tried. because just thinking about a fraction of any it brought tears back to her eyes. she didn't want to tell riley, riley doesn't deserve such dark things in her life. all she wanted right now was to get out this hole she once dearly loved. but now it only held nightmares not dreams.

Riley slowly shifted herself so she was sitting next to maya and slowly moved the blonde so that she was leaning into her.

"I'm going to call my dad, Maya. what about your mom?" Her head shot up again and her faintness built up inside her. Her mom couldn't know, not yet. Katy was out at an very important audition that she had a very good shot at for the first time in a while. Maya couldn't let herself be the reason why her mom kept failing at her real dream.

Even in Maya's broken state she still cared about the ones she held dear. she would always protect them when she could. so maya shook her head "no" to Riley's question regarding her mother.

Riley gave a small nod in response but you could see the sense of disapproval in her face but she continued on and wiggled around a little to reach for her phone and began to call Cory and Topanga. Maya had to be honest with herself, Riley was be very calm for Riley. Maya expected her to freak out and start babbling and falling over the mess. but Riley's composer kept Maya calm which was probably why riley was being this way. it was a good solution

"Mom, Dad! i need you both to come to Maya's house, now. no time to explain, just that Mayas in trouble, so come right now it's an emergency." her voice was soft but urgent. all Maya heard next was a short muffled answer and the sound of a hang up.

"They'll be here soon, just hang tight, everything will be okay." Maya nodded in response and realised that she hasn't said anything in a long time, even before riley got here. Maya's last words from her voice were lost in tears because of the screams of pain that hurt her throat dearly.

Maya leaned into Riley while they waited for what felt like a lifetime even though she knew it didn't take that long to get from The Matthews house to her house. Riley grew silent which meant that that room was swept into dark silence again, and it was when it was quiet that maya remembered how much pain she was in. the brunette's entrance had made her forget about her damaged self. But the silence in waiting brought back the agony she was in.

Maya already knew Riley saw her injuries on her face, neck, and arms but it was the trauma that was hidden and on the inside that hurt the most. she could feel that her ribs her hurt badly. The shoulders on both sides were in such bad condition that if Maya tried to lift her arms more pain would ensue. her right ankle was swelling pretty bad. her stomach was bruised pretty bad as well but that was nothing compared to stinging stab wound in her abdomen, maya could still feel the blood trickling down her side to her hips and onto the floor, soaking her torn shirt. but what hurt maya most was the searing pain that was between her legs, where the trail of her inner thigh bruises led.

Maya closed her eyes to take her mind away from the pain. she caught a quick glimpse of familiar piercing green eyes and a brighten country smile. a sense of warmth and good feeling washed over her, calming her and taking her away for from this horror.

but she was brought back and her eyes snapped open when she heard her front door open and close. the familiar piercing green eyes and brightened country smile were pushed aside and lost.

"Riley? Maya? where are you two?" Cory spokely loudly for it was clear he didn't know how close or far he was to them.

"Dad!" Riley said under her breath as she very carefully moved maya aside and made a quick sprint to the door for a hasty exit to collect her parents. maya resumed her pose of hugging her knees to help dwell the pain.

Drowsiness was starting to consume maya, she was so tired and it was so hard to hang on, just closing her eyes for a few seconds seemed like bliss. letting go would be so easy but she knew that she had to fight to stay awake, for herself and her Family.

"Mom! dad! quick, she's in here." Riley burst through the door with Topanga and Cory right behind her, maya heard a gasp Escape from topanga. Maya saw the look in their eyes, it was of fear, worry, and Sympathy.

"Oh Maya, what happened?" Concern dripping in the Topanga's voice as she slowly went down to her side and held her close, maya returned the same gesture by holding onto Topanga. Riley went to Maya's other side and leaned her head next to hers and stroke her hair in comfort. Cory kneeled down in front of her and went to touch her face as a sign of comfort but Maya couldn't help but flinch and move away from Cory out of reflex. She noticed how a twinge of sadness appeared over all their faces from her movement. cory backed away slowly and pulled out his phone to call for what she assumed was 911

"Maya, you need to go to the hospital. i'm going to call an ambulance. you're going to be alright." cory stated calmly then he turned to go out of the room stepping over broken furniture as he went. Riley got out her phone again and started to text but then her movements turned to a phone call. she moved the phone aside to speak to the two girls remaining in the corner "i'm going to call Farkle and Lucas and tell them to meet us at the hospital."

Riley always knew what could make Maya feel better, because being surrounded by the people she loved and cared for was what she Definitely need now. Riley got up and Move to the shattered window to Continue her phone conversation with the two boys. Maya could hear Riley talking in low tones as well as hearing Cory's muffled voice out in the hallway.

all that was left was her and Topanga, still holding onto to each other as if Maya was going to float away into the flickering darkness that still engulfed the room. her faintness came back and forth to her, while the pained that seared all over her body didn't cease once. the bleeding, maya couldn't tell if it was worse now or better.

in a topanga sweet soft tone, she asked "Maya sweetie, what happened? who did this?" Maya was about to open her mouth to speak for the first time even though she had no idea what she was going to say but she was thankfully interrupted by cory who had reentered the room.

"the ambulance are on their way, i told them that you had bruise and were bleeding, so they will be here soon but not as fast because you're still conscious, so don't worry maya." Maya noticed that he seemed to keep his distance from her, probably to respect her reflexes. riley had returned from the phone conversation with the boys.

"the guys say they will see us at the hospital. what do we do now?" slight Exhaustion of being at lost spread over their faces as they look from one another. "Maya please something" riley's eyes pleaded with her. maya continued to stare at them and at space blanky. there Wasn't much left inside of her to give a slight reaction.

"why don't you two help maya up so that it can be easier to get to the ambulance" cory suggested but again kept his distance. Topanga and Riley rose from the floor and went to either side of maya and began to slowly wrap their arms around her and lift, but carefully after seeing Maya wince pretty badly.

all of sudden halfway through being lifted up, there was this pain jerking lurch in Maya's stomach. not only was she feeling these thousand pin needles attacking her stomach where she was cut but the stomach insides felt like it was stretching and grasping at itself and that was when Maya coughed.

she shut her eyes when a rawness set into her throat and suddenly she tasted warm iron and her body Teetered forward. more pain engulfed her insides and more iron came up through her mouth and out. there was a ringing in Maya's ears that tuned out the world around her before she felt her left side become very heaving. she slowly opened her eyes to the realization that she was coughing up blood. her hand went instinctively to her stomach. thinking that it would somehow help.

"oh my god, cory call the hospital and tell them to hurry." maya could hear the twinge of panic in topanga's voice. Maya starting groaning and clenched her stomach even more as she leaned in to riley for support barely able to keep herself up.

"Maya sweetie, i'm just gonna take a quick look okay." Topanga said quietly as she went to lightly lift up a small part of maya's shirt to see how bad this really was. when topanga lifted a small front of her shirt, Maya felt cold air hit her feverish stomach and for about 2 seconds mayas pain went away, but she was pulled back when the room filled with gasps.

Maya saw topanga and riley stare at her stomach, as Riley raise a hand to her mouth. Maya looked down to see what was all the fuss about. as she started to look down Maya could hear sirens in the background grow louder and louder soon the noise was so loud that she could tell that the ambulance was right outside her apartment building. But that was all tuned out of her head when Maya saw her stomach. there was a huge gashed hole on her right that was still bleeding, the blood was smeared by her shirt so it glossed over her bruises. as for her bruises they were deep purple to show for their freshness and they covered the middle of her stomach and wrapped around her left side to the small of her back she guessed. you could also see where there were bruises that traveled to where her ribs were. as well as bruises that led down to the lower half of her body.

Maya's head snapped up to see Cory rushed back into the room with paramedic's right behind him as he led the way. Maya hadn't even realize that he left the room. Her head felt suddenly empty and light. looking at her damaged stomach took its final toll on her and she felt herself beginning to relax and leave.

The paramedics approached her stepping over the broken guitar making their way to her dark corner cautiously noticing the pale blank look on her face. maya felt Topanga and Riley release their grasp upon her that sent tinges through her body. maya began to panic for an unknown reason and her sight was consumed by blackness that turned into a bright light while a pale of piercing green eyes and a cowboy smile flashed in her mind and that was all maya could take before she finally blacked out.


	2. The Dream

**AUTHOR NOTE: i hope yall liked the first chapter, for some stupid reason i couldn't read any of the reviews, except from guest user. But anyways, i hope you like this chapter too. please let me know and review or pm, idk.**

 **disclaimer: i don't own girl meets world but if i did it wouldn't be this stressful.**

The concept of reality vanished for Maya, because in these moments she couldn't tell what was real and what was in her head. at certain points she felt herself here and at other moments she felt herself out there, coming back and forth between herself not being able to make up her mind. For now she was at peace, but didn't know where peace could find her.

A long brightly light narrow hallway was where Maya found herself. from what she could tell the walls were light blue but it was hard to say because of all the beautiful paintings covering the walls. she looked around and noticed that she was sitting on one of the many double sided benches that created a line straight down the center of the hall, which then lead to other hallways with other paintings and sculptures.

Maya could just sit there all day and just admire one of these brilliant art pieces, the emotion that went into every brush stroke. what the artist wants you to see, what their trying to convey, what their trying to say or hide. Maya just sat there in awe at a portrait of a naked women with short brown hair covered slightly by a red cloth, slouching heavily in a blue wooden chair with the back drape with more cloth, staring straight down into a book.

but the more maya stared, the more the picture crumbled away revealing large beeping sounds and a rumbling noise. she could see where the portrait once was, a blurry viewing a small steel ceiling with tubes hanging on for dear life as they jostled around. she could also make out tall male figures dressed in navy blue hands reaching across and towards her, stating things incoherently to and about her. Maya got a sense of wanting to stay in this small space with the steel ceiling, she tried desperately to stay but she felt her mind being forced back to somewhere else.

A dirt road now lay beneath Maya's feet and it stretch beyond. when she looked down she found herself walking, to where she had no idea but the dead grass that outlined the road on either side seemed to guide her. she new the view to behold was to be seen by looking up. the sharp blue sky was fighting, but it seemed to be accepting its surrender to the orange that was invading the sky. the clouds seemed to be swirling with joy to this new found unison between the blue and orange. there were dark mountains that laid ahead, as if trying to stretch into the sky and separate the orange and blue. they seemed close because of their big in size but Maya could tell there was still some distance between her and the dry mountains. the sun was hanging shly to her left not wanting to be in her full her view but just enough to dangle in the corner of it.

the stretch where the road and the mountains touched seemed to glisten and a seam of light appeared between the two and wretched open a gap that once again revealed to Maya a view of something else. Maya just felt like she had to go into that opening, that that's where she needed to go. This time around though it was a bright florescent light that blinded her even if she could still see figures, but now they were covered in white and wearing masks, the beeping sound still hung around in the background growing more rapidly. Maya wanted to stay again, she tried hard pushing her will but nothing seemed to be working as she found herself drifting back into nothing, the beeping slowing down and fading.

now Maya found herself in place she new all too well, The art room at John Quincy Adams Middle School. The tables were neatly placed in a half octagon shape facing the middle, the tables themselves though were not neat at all. Dried paint had been slashed and thrown all over them, forgotten unfinished pieces of art laid upon several tables. the walls were filled with paintings and drawings by other students, though Maya did notice a familiar painting by the door that reminded her where her mom used to work. the back of the room was filled with cabinets, tarps, and spare canvas too big to store. There was also a tall metal shelf in the corner against the wall that held various paints, paintbrushes, colorings, and miscellaneous boxes were stored at the very top and under a tarp you could see a stash of purple paint hidden for its safety. a sense of comfort and safety washed over Maya as she took in her new surroundings.

The room was empty except for Maya but now as the door opened a baby faced genius entered, hair was covering his eyes like always but something was off about him. To start he wasn't dressed like the new Farkle, no, he was dressed like the old Farkle with the zany colors and the turtlenecks, oh how maya missed those turtlenecks.

"Farkle what's going on?" Maya took some steps towards him, but it didn't seem to phase or register with farkle.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Maya" startled by that weird response, she looked into the Farkles eyes and for the first time she actually saw him crying. for as long as she had known him, farkle had never truly cried like this. his face was of pure sadness and emotional pain. it hurt her heart to see him like this.

"Farkle? whats wrong? what happened?" Maya went to touch his arm to console him but her arm went through him, and everything started to become fuzzy. and Farkle started to disappear into the air but not before she heard him whisper to her.

"don't worry i won't let this happen again. you didn't deserve this Maya." and with that Farkle and the art room i so deeply cherished were gone in a blink.

Darkness, that's what surrounded her, that's all maya could see for miles. she kept turning and walking, and walking and turning but it didn't seem to take her anywhere. Maya was about to start panicking for she was afraid of this blackness but before she could breakdown she saw in the distance a door with light coming from it.

Maya started to walk towards it with warm and safety glowing inside her, when she noticed overhead in the distance, The aurora borealis. acting as a beacon to her, knowing full well that she was safe and in a good place.

when Maya reached the door she saw a logo on it that read "Topanga's". she went in knowing full well that she was safe, but an itching feeling still held itself in the back of her mind.

It was all there, the chairs, the tables, the counters, the food, the spare bay window, and the cluster of seats near the wall where she and her friends would sit and be together. The place was empty of College kids, but there was a short, long brown haired women behind the counter with her back on Maya.

But Maya knew instantly who it was, not only because they were the same height (short) but also because she would recognize her second mother anywhere, Topanga Matthews.

"Mrs. Matthews what's going on, why do i keep moving from places to to places?" if anyone knew anything it would be Topanga. but when Maya approached her hoping to finally get some answers, Maya heard a faint sob coming from the fierce amazonian warrior. when Topanga turned around Maya was startled to say the least.

For Topanga was crying, just like Farkle was but the only difference was that Maya didn't even think it was possible for this fierce women to cry. the strongest women she has ever known was crying in front of her.

"Maya, you're safe now, you're surrounded by people who love you." she choked out. This didn't make any sense to Maya whatsoever, Topanga was talking weird just like Farkle.

"what do you mean safe now? why am i here? whats going on?" maya was starting to become a little frustrated with all of this, going to these strange beautiful places, seeing people she cared for talk out of context.

though there was a counter in between the two, Maya went to reach for the crying Topanga's hand which was lying gracefully on the counter but again her hand went through Topanga and the counter itself. again the room became fuzzy and started to disappear along with Topanga.

"Wait no!" Maya shouted out in panic. Darkness covered her again for "Topanga's" was no longer anywhere to be seen.

This time Maya seemed to stay in darkness because no light, door, or aurora borealis came to rescue her this time. when she started to think she would be lost forever in the dark, she was hit.

but not by anything psychical, she was hit by a smell. A wonderful smell Maya only got to be near for a short two days. she closed her eyes to the scent of fresh clean country air as it filled her lungs and Maya felt at peace. This was special air, nothing like new york air, it was freer. before, when Maya was out in that desert she couldn't smell anything, she didn't feel right e. but here was a familiar and right.

she opened her eyes slowly to find herself in the woods with the starry sky above her. Off in the distance Maya could see the outline of Pappy joe's house and that told her one thing. when she turned around and saw the "Campfire", the fire was still burning exactly like that night back in Texas, the rocks and tree trunks used as seating were still there as if time never touched this place.

Maya didn't feel alone because she new any minute who would show up, and as if on cue she felt his presence behind her.

the familiar piercing green eyes and a brightening country smile entered from the dark causing all safety and comfort to be washed away only to be replaced with caution and excitement. those green eyes told Maya that she had to be on her guard because this cowboy was known for wanting her walls to come down.

Sundance came further towards the fire, slowly approaching Maya, not uttering a single word. he only came to a stop when he was standing so close to her that to see into those piercing eyes Maya had to crane her neck back far. they stood behind the fire, it warming the both of them. they just stared into each other for a moment, She couldn't read anything off of him which was strange given that he usually only express the same emotions but from time to time she saw something different in those piercing eyes.

"what do you want Huckleberry?" her tone was full of strength and sass as if she had forgotten what had been happening to her. Maya's sense of what was real and what wasn't began to falter a little as she stood her ground against him.

in response to her words Maya saw emotion shoot through Lucas's face as the campfire light highlighted his strong texan features. It was emotion that maya had only seen once from him, when her father was back in town and she read her letter to him to the class.

Lucas just kept staring into her, sadness coursing through him and his expression. Maya was confused, she thought they were gonna continue their game but his expression towards her shifted the whole place. the campfire light was duller now, not bright and burning like it used to.

"Maya, i need you back, i need my short little stack of pancakes." Lucas's words were soft but they cut deep into Maya, she was utterly stunned. he had never spoken like this to her and Maya didn't know what to say other than simple words.

"W-what?" she looked into his eyes deeper now and saw once again tears. why was everyone crying and where was she because she knew she wasn't really in texas and that HeeHaw wouldn't actually say these things to her.

"Maya i need you to be strong and wake up soon, okay." Maya could only stare wide eyed at him, which was hard to, seeing that they were still standing really close to each other causing Maya neck pains from looking up.

"Ranger Rick?" was all she could muster, but it came out as a weak sigh which confused maya seeing that she was just fine and had been talking normal.

his tears began to decrease as a look of hopeful joy took over his well defined face.

"come on short stack." he whispered quietly to her reaching for her hands, a shiver spread through herself and she felt her heart beat quicken for the first time since the light florence's room with the people dressed in white. she closed her eyes and relished in their closeness, his touch, and his want for her but when she did, something felt off.

she opened her eye and he was gone. The campfire was gone, Pappy Joes's house was gone, the country air was gone, texas had disappeared.

Maya was somewhere else now, and she knew exactly where that was. The place that kept her calm, her sanctuary, her calm away from the storm. she was in her spot next to the entrance, the spot she only ever used. her eyes took in the familiar sights and colors. she knew she was in her favorite place in the whole world because it held her favorite person in the world.

The Bay Window and Riley.

"Peaches."

"Riles."

She was warm, she was comfortable, she was safe. Nothing bad could ever hurt Maya here, no matter who or what hurt her she knew these two could always make it all go away. But something still bothered Maya in the back of her mind. She was scared, she didn't feel like herself, she still had no idea what was happening or where she really was, even her favorite place seemed off to her. She began to stare at her hands nervousness overwhelming her. It was weird feeling this way because of the bay window.

"Riley, I don't know what's happening, I'm afraid." Her voice was soft but full seeing that she was staring down, refusing to look at riley thinking it might be too good to be true that she is here.

Swiftly Maya felt a hand lift her chin up and held it forcing her look at Riley. Those sweet brown eyes staring into her, exposing Maya more than she felt she could.

" Maya, i need you to come back. I need my peaches." It was soft and full of heartbreak, Maya felt her insides crumble at this. riley, her riley was crying. It hurt Maya's soul deeply to see this perfect optimistic creature so shattered, Riley didn't deserve this pain of whatever was causing it. Maya wished she knew what it was so she could make it stop.

"Riley" somehow again it came out as a weak pain filled moan, that didn't match at all.

"Peaches, i believe in you" tears were know coming down Riley's face hard, and for the first time maya felt her eyes get wet. The bay window started to get blurry, as did the room and riley, but it wasn't because tears were covering Maya's eyes. She felt the room shifting and moving away.

Maya wasn't ready to leave riley, she wanted to stay here, to stay safe with her. She didn't want to see any one else. Maya didn't want to go back into darkness, she wanted this to stop, to all be over.

But she didn't get what she wanted because once again she was shoved into the dark. Though this time she felt very different, she felt herself come back to her like it's been missing for so long. Maya suddenly felt heavy, as if some control return to her as if it was stolen. Maya felt her eyes become heavy and droopy as they opened to reveal the fluorescent lights, the soft white room, the beeping, and her riley. This time, The real Riley.

 **AN: if you're confused i'm sorry**


	3. Awaken

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but it was your reviews that kept me motivated, but remember to review as a guest because weird stuff is happening. So I can't read reviews from anyone but guests, idk why. And don't worry lots of LUCAYA coming soon. :)**

She heard it, the beeping, the ringing in her ears but this time as Maya slowly opened her eyes she saw a faded white room with the same type of fluorescent lights. Her body felt numb, medically numb. Maya's eyes hurt but it wasn't just because of her injuries it was caused from the newly discovered Fluorescent light bearing down just above her. She tried to lift her arm to shield the burning light, but her body felt like metal chains were weighing her down and preventing her movements, but maya knew there were no chains, just soreness and pain.

Maya used the little strength she had to look at her new surroundings. She already knew she was in a bed and was wearing some type of Gown and the ceiling was white. To her left were machines with tubes and wires probably connected to her. Also to her left was a window that looked over Greenwich village, other than that was blank white walls.

In front of her was hard to see because it was difficult for maya to lift her head. But She saw the end of the bed with white sheets, across from the bed looked like a door that led to a closet or bathroom of some sorts.

Maya shifted her head to right and saw more white walls and another door that led to an outside hall. There were also a couple of chairs surrounding the bed and in the closest chair maya saw her Riley, dozing off.

She was so happy to see her, all maya wanted to do was rush up to her and hug her, but maya remembered the invisible chains. She studied the brunette more closely, she was curled up in the chair sleeping peacefully but maya could tell something was off because she could see dark circles under Riley's eyes and tear stained cheeks.

All Maya wanted In that moment was Riley, even though she was right there. She felt so sad and Maya knew only a handful of people could help her.

With what little Energy Maya had, she used it to call to the sleeping brunette.

"Riley" it was weak and small and that made Maya feel much worse because this weak voice wasn't hers. She wasn't weak, she wasn't helpless. But here she was lying in a bed barely able to move, helpless and weak.

"Riley" she called again trying desperately to wake her. Maya had to wait a bit longer for her to wake when the brunettes eyes fluttered open.

"Maya?" She got up slowly from her cozy ball in the chair, very groggy from her nap with a very tired sad expression that gloomed over her face that was very unlike Riley.

"Riley" Maya spoke again softly, very happy that she was awake now.

"Maya! You're awake, you're okay!" Riley leaned forward from the chair to the blondes side grabbing her hands.

"I'm so glad you're awake peaches, I missed you. I need to go let the others and the doctor know you're awake but I will be back. Don't worry Maya you're safe now." Relief seemed to wash over Riley as she squeezed maya's hands before she got up to leave through the door to the outside hall.

Riley might have been relieved but Maya was not, she was beyond confused. Doctor? Why was she in a hospital? Why did Riley miss her, she was right here?

It was like a full on collision with a train. It all came back to her, the train slamming her through a brick wall and she saw his face and what he did to her.

Tears started streaming down her face as all the memories flooded her mind. The cruel memories began to haunt her again. Maya suddenly felt it all over again as if happening now.

The pain, all the pain, Maya felt all her wounds amplified through her. She couldn't breathe anymore, her breath was lost within her and her lungs were refusing her. The white wall started closing in on her and turning blurry, all she saw was panic because she was afraid, afraid he wasn't done and would come back and finish her.

It felt as those the room was crumbling away and she was exposed. Vulnerable and unsafe, Maya tried to get up and run away but the invisible chains kept her here.

Maya could hear footsteps coming down the hall towards her causing her fear to thicken with every foot step closer to her. He's here, he's here to finish what he started, these were the thoughts running through her head. She tried to get up but she knew it was hopeless. Mayas overwhelming panic was starting to get the best of her when she saw the figures belonging to the footsteps get closer to the outside of the door.

Her breathing had become so loud that she barely heard the sound of the door creaking open.

A wave of relief washed over her like a tidal wave when she saw their faces. Maya couldn't contain her smile as she each of them enter the room.

Cory, Topanga, Farkle, a Doctor, Riley, and Lucas all entered Maya's room wearing the same expression of sympathy and relief on their faces as they all spotted the blonde lying on the bed.

"Hey there" topanga said softly as she approached Maya's side.

"Hey guys" Maya croaked out weakly from her sore throat with a weak smile added to the mix.

"You scared us pretty good maya" Farkle spoked up from behind the crowd

"How are you Feeling Ms. Hart" the doctor asked looking over a chart near her bed.

"Soar" she croaked out, Maya saw everyone exchanged looks with each other at her response.

"That's to be expected considering your condition. You worried us pretty bad when you were under the Anesthesia, waking up in the middle of your surgery and fading in and out of consciousness afterwards."

So was that what she kept hearing and seeing when she was, unconscious? the lights and the machines?

"at this time i need all of you to leave so i can go over Ms. Harts injuries with her. are your parents or a legal guardian present?"

she didn't know where her mom was, the last glimpse that she could recall were being in her room before things went black. Maya looked towards the Mathews to see if they knew wether her mother would be coming or not. their expression didn't reassure maya. Topanga spoke up to settle the matter.

"her mother is currently unavailable, but Maya if it is okay with you i would be happy to stay with you." Maya always looked up to topanga, always saw her as a second mother figure to her. she was so grateful for this amazonian warrior standing next to her.

"i want Mrs. Matthews to stay" and before Maya could control herself "and i want riley too"

Riley wore a look of slight shock upon her face but she understood that her best friend needed her.

"Alright then, now if the rest of you gentleman could go and wait outside" the doctor ushered them out slowly one by one. but before they had all left the room Maya finally notice a very quiet and distressed huckleberry hiding out in the corning getting up to move out.

she hadn't noticed Lucas the whole time he was in here with the others. Maya looked at him as he made his exit she saw his piercing green eyes but this time she didn't see that brighten country smile that always made her feel like there was a campfire inside her, it wasn't there this time, all that was instead was sadness, guilt, and a hint of texas lucas. he didn't break eye contact with her until the door had cut them off. though when Lucas left, Maya felt that she didn't want him to go.

still staring at the closed door she heard the doctor start again "well Ms. hart lets start with your biggest wound; the cut to your abdomen was large and was at risk of expanding if you had been moving around more, so there was it much tearing and it was an easy stitch up. the fact that you coughed up blood when you did move though was caused by the internal bleeding you suffered and the lacerations to your throat. so you did lose quite a lot of blood but we dealt with these issue during your surgery." she paused a bit to look towards topanga

"it went well except for the part where you tried waking up several times in the middle of it but that does sometimes happen when we are dealing with a fighter." the doctor starting shifting more

"the cut to your eyebrow was easily fixed up but just like your other injuries strenuous acts can cause them to start to bleed again until they are fully healed."

Maya could tell she was building her up to the major reason why she was in so much pain, she could see it on Rileys and Topangas face as well.

"The bruises all along your body will heal in time but at different rates, for some areas your blood vessels were deeply ruptured. the trail of bruises around your thighs and the rape kit that we took do indicate that you have been raped I'm sorry to say." Maya could see tears starting to form to riley eyes as she stared at the window and then to her.

but maya knew this already, she knew what had been done to her and she knew who had done it and why. so why was the doctor acting like she thought maya had forgot?

"Im telling you this because we noticed that you had suffered some minor head trauma, nothing too severe i assure you but adding onto the emotional trauma, we assumed that you blocked something out.

Maya just laid there in the bed like a sponge absorbing it all in. they think she might have blocked something out? but she remembered it all not that she wanted to, she wished that she had blocked that out. she imaged many sleepless nights awaiting her. and she didn't think a hospital would help her any better.

"when can i leave?" she croaked out

Riley broke her staring contest with the window "Maya?! thats all you can say after what the doctor just told you?"

Maya noticed Topanga and the doctor exchange looks with each other.

"we're gonna have to keep you here for about a week, seeing as how harsh your injuries are"

"yea, maya sweetie it's gonna be a while but when you do get discharged you're gonna come stay with us." Topanga grabbed mayas hand to show that she truly mean every word.

"Maya why do want to leave, you're safe here."Riley asked moving away from the window towards her blonde friend.

Why did Maya want to leave? she no longer felt safe, anywhere she went now she knew she couldn't be safe. maybe not even the bay window.

"I dont know" Maya mumbled out.

"well i think right now its best for you to get some rest Ms. Hart, and your gonna need a lot of it."

finally feeling the weight of a thousands brick over her, maya silently agrees with a nod. but before they all headed out to leave her to sleep, Maya wanted one last thing.

"Riles? will you stay with me until i fall alseep? Riley looked from Maya to her mother and back.

"of course Maya." and with that Riley took her seat in the chair right next to Maya quietly brushing the long blonde hair that belonged to broken girl who drifted off to sleep forgetting about her worries and her troubles because know she knew for she that she would always be safe with Riley.


	4. Repercussions

**AN: I actually meant to post this chapter just a week after the last one but i went on vacation to Disney World so i didn't have much time to write, but i'm back home so here you for all the amazing reviews you guys are awesome. I love reading all your guys reviews.**

 **Shout out to** **UrFriendTheNinja** **, because i can and i'm mad with power ;P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World but if i did it wouldn't be this stressful. And i would of had Morgan on the show already.** **  
**  
The water turned red as Maya splashed it to her face, slowly raising her head so she could take a closer look at the gash that was across her brow. Her face was red from blood running down the bruises and cuts on her face, Maya wasn't as mad at him as she thought she should be. It's true she hated him but she stopped being completely angry at life along time ago, her anger had evolved. But her fear hadn't, her anger towards him was masked by the fear she had towards him, the fear he gave her. she carefully touched her eye to see how bad the throbbing was, as if to remind her of one of the many things he left behind.

"ow" she winced under my breath. most of these wounds could easily be covered up with makeup but the huge cut on her eyebrow was pretty bad, it was still slightly bleeding.

Maya was staring back at the mirror now, and there's this girl staring back at her. She's so young, so beautiful, so blonde, and so broken. Maya knew this girl, this girl normally looked stronger on the outside, but this time there wasn't anything left but the vulnerability and brokenness on the inside she had always tried hard to hide from the world.

"Maya?" she heard his Soft voice come from behind the door, a small smile spread on her face when she looked into herself searching for the strength to build herself up again for him.

"be right there huckleberry" drying off her face, maya slowly opened the door and there he was.

He was just Standing there a foot taller with his piercing green eyes that saddened the instant hers met with his. He was standing across from Maya, staring at her with hurt and love in these eyes and all of Maya's outsides came down unintentionally showing her vulnerability to him, bringing tears to fill up her one good eye.

Maya went to him, wanting nothing but to feel The sense of safety and familiarity that he gave her. he grasped her around the waist, pulling her close, never wanting to let her leave his embrace.

Maya found her place in his warm chest and Lucas concealed his face in her wild hair, but then pulling his head slightly away so he could look at her wounds "Let me take a look" he said softly in her ear.

His hands canvassed Maya's face grazing the blonde waves out of the way. She leaned into his touch out of pure natural instinct.

"What can I do? "He spoke slowly and softly resting his chin on her head holding her tight. "You're already doing it, Sundance." maya's voice was slightly muffled by his warm chest, she could hear his heartbeat quicken with every second they were still together. Maya could get lost in him forever, hoping never to be found but Maya was never one to hope. he kissed the top of her head and the only reason why was because he loves to.

"Riley wants to see you, she's been worried all night, they all have." Maya nodded shyly and took a step out of his embrace missing his warmth, Maya started walking out of the hospitals bathroom with Lucas in tow behind her. she continued to hold his hand to make sure he was still there with her.

they made their way into the next room to see Cory, Topanga, Farkle, and Riley waiting for them, unaware of her presence. Aside from five others these five people in this room are the most important thing to her. These people always repair the broken girl in the mirror whenever she comes to that bay window or just in contact with them, but only to be smashed again by the world when she leaves.

"Peaches! I was worried sick" Riley says as she rushed towards maya squeezing her in one of those unforgettable hugs, another safe and familiar place. Though the hug caused maya to wince, the pain was worth to see her again, riley was always an enthusiastic hugger. But this pain was hard to ignore.

"Gah!" Maya screamed out.

She opened her eyes.

She was in a bed and neither Riley nor Lucas were there, it was all in her head and wasn't real but the pain she felt now in her abdomen was all too real and was probably the reason Maya found herself laying in a ball clutching her very worn out abdomen in bed. She shut her eyes again hoping to forget the pain.

"Maya?! What's wrong" Maya couldn't see who it was but she could tell from the voice that it belonged to a Farkle.

"I'll get the Doctor" she heard Cory shout as she tossed and turned, as if again, hoping the pain would subdue.

Maya could start to feel all her wounds now, like they were opening up all over again. That someone had started a fire in her right side and a thousand needles were slowly piercing her arm and someone was slamming her head in a wall all over again.

Maya could hear shuffling of feet as the door opened "Doctor, she was asleep and then she just started writhing in pain, i don't know what happened." Farkle stated in a very panicked state.

"Give me one second here" the doctor mumbled.  
"Ah Ha! here we go."

An overwhelming cooling sensation swept over Maya as the pain once again disappeared and left her numb and calm. Her limbs slowly started to relax and began to unfold from their tense position. It was as if someone had doused the fire.

"For some reason her pain medication didn't automatically filter into her IV as it should have on the hour, that's why she woke up in agony because some of her wounds are taking a little longer to get control of so she still needs to be given dose of pain medication." the Doctor explain looking relieved.

Maya Finally opened her eyes again to see the same room that she was in before but neither Riley, Topanga, or Lucas were there.  
Farkle sat down in the chair next to Maya's bed and gave her the same sad eyes as before. Out of the corner of her eye Maya noticed the doctor and Cory leaving the room in a quiet discussion.

"The others are at Riley's house picking up a few things, they'll be back in a few." he began to move closer to her, but again out of an unknown reflex Maya flinched away from Farkle, even though Maya knew deep down Farkle would never hurt her just like Mr. Matthews wouldn't. But Maya felt like something else had beat itself into her subconscious that made her on edge all the time now around men.

"Maya what happ-"

"Where's Smackle, Farkle?" Maya asked solemnly turning towards him obviously trying to avoid that question.

He chuckled "Uh she was at the library until i called her and told her what happened but is on her way here now." she stared at him quizzically.

"That's good, what about Zay?" he shifted in his seat

"He's meeting the others at Riley's house and then coming back with the rest of them." Maya could tell Farkle was a little uncomfortable, she could tell easily because she was also uncomfortable but for different reason, though mainly right now it was her dry throat that was bothering her.

"Farkle if i'm making you uncomfortable you can leave, i won't mind." she stated with little confidence in her voice.

Farkle got up from the chair and instead of going towards the door he went to sit on the right side of her bed and looked her right in the eyes. She scooted a little to the left.

"Maya, nothing in the world could make me want to leave you, i'm being weird because it's hard seeing you like this and knowing that there's not much i can do for you." Maya could see that sadness again in his little farkle eyes.

"Farkle, none of this is your fault, you and the others being here is all i need right now. That and a glass of water." Farkle chuckled and nodded as he got up and headed to the door.

"I'll be right back with your water Penelope" he walked right through the door and then down the hall, leaving maya alone until her thoughts came bursting in

Even though her mind was swimming, Maya was looking down intently at her nails trying to think of nothing. Because the truth of what really happened was not the only thing she was avoiding, lucas.

He kept plaguing her thoughts and dreams but in real life he was distant. Maya already knew that there was something there between her and the ranger rick, but she didn't know know. how could she really be sure. Plus these games were kinda her thing, The way they had interacted in her dreams, well she didn't hate it.

Maya scoffed to herself, here she was lying in a hospital bed and after what just happened to her, she's thinking about a boy. That's what innocent girls do. And lord knows that's gone.

*Knock* Maya looked up to see who it was only to not be surprised to find that is was Cory, with Water.

He went over to sit in the chair next to her bed and he handed her the water which she accepted it gratefully. When she finally drank all of the water Maya felt it cool not only her throat but her insides as well, as if the cold water was spreading thru her relaxing her.

"Mr. Matthews can i ask you something?"

"anything."

"What do you become when you can no longer be yourself because something made you change into something else, someone you're scared to be?" maya couldn't look at him, she just stared out at the window becoming more and more jealous of the clouds.

Mr. Mathews only smiled, which was strange given the circumstance and where they were but Maya knew that smile and with that smile brought wisdom.

"what's the secret of life Maya?"

maya turned Sharply away from the clouds to look at him with a very confused expression on her face.

"People change people? but i don't see how that answers my question if it's a negative situation." he just kept on smiling at her.

"Farkles gonna rule the world, Riley's gonna be a bunny farmer, and you're gonna work in a deodorant factory, right?" Maya could only look at him with the most confused and irritated face she could muster.

"Mr. Matthews no offense but you're making no sense." This time Maya wasn't pretending she didn't understand his lessons unlike she did most days in class. She couldn't see where he was going with this.

"Maya, no matter what anyone tells us or does to us, we define ourselves and we become who we want to be no matter what demons have been placed in our closets. And we Surely don't let those demons control us." she just stared at him for what felt like a long time.

But Maya swore she heard a beat pass right before she answered him "yes sir." she took his words to heart but she was still lost. she went back to being jealous of the clouds.

"Mr. Matthews, when do you think the others will be back." maya didn't want it to seem like she wanted to get rid of him but she really missed the others and wanted them close again. but Maya could also feel herself getting drowsy again and she didn't want to fall asleep with out Riley there. because Maya was afraid that she'd wake up and they'd all be gone and she'd be back in that hell hole and she knew with Riley there she would be safe.

"they should be back sometime soon Maya." he started to get up and turn to leave leave but before he did he looked her straight in the eyes.

"you have to tell someone what happened at some point Maya, you don't want to get lost in your misery like you almost did when you were younger." and with that Cory exited through the door leaving Maya alone with her thoughts, again.

But Maya didn't have much time to think about what said because sleep had finally found her and had taken a hold of her, she couldn't wait for Riley anymore, she had to trust Dorothy would be with her. Right before maya fell asleep though, she hoped that it would be a dreamless sleep but again Maya was never one to hope, even for the tiniest things.

She was no longer jealous, she was flying among them, the clouds. Maya Hart was surfing waves of clouds feeling freer than ever with endless possibilities of where to go and no chains to tie her to the ground. but just like everything else reality came back to her and she was falling.

It was as if something was pulling her insides up while her body was being pushed down, while another part of her was trying to catch up with her while she was falling.

She was just, falling through the sky surrounded by blue and white and all Maya could think of was time. Why was time always so fast and fleeting? One second she was flying and now she was falling, no matter what she did this moment would still pass and be gone like the rest.

As if to signal the end of this moment, Maya could see the ground approaching beneath her. To brace herself for an unknown impact Maya shut her eyes, because after all these dreams Maya was having, she wasn't sure what this was so she shut her eyes and waited for the worst.

But whatever was suppose to happened, didn't. With a gasp Maya opened her Eyes. She was back in the hospital room and it all looked and felt the same to her except for the pressure she felt on her right hand.

Groggy, she slowly turned her head To see what it was only to find a certain sleeping cowboy holding onto it dearly as if to keep her from falling.


	5. Anywhere but here

***poof***

 **AN: in this story there is no triangle, riley did like lucas at one point but now she sees him as her brother, so maya and lucas have that flirty thing going on with them. Last note, this story is about half Rilaya and half lucaya. Just letting you know. If you don't like then don't read it.**

 **Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. If i did it wouldn't be this stressful.**

Maya looked from her hand to Lucas, who was sleeping in the chair back to their hands that were meeting, hanging slightly off the bed together. Feeling heat rise to her cheeks was enough for Maya to quickly pull her hand out of his and turn her head the other way towards the window to hid the fact that she was blushing because of him.

"Mph" she could hear him stirring in his chair, she probably moved too drastically. She felt dizzy and she didn't know if it was because of recently waking up or of something else. But Maya also felt the familiar sore with a mix of numbness that spread throughout her limbs start to return as the sleep wore off.

She slowly turned back to get a glimpse at the sleeping huckleberry but only to find those piercing green eyes staring straight back at her.

Maya quickly averted her eyes to her folded empty hands in her lap, "I didn't wake you did I?" Maya asked too shyly for her liking as she was finding herself staring at her twiddling thumbs** oddly satisfying.

"Nah, i wasn't really, i haven't been sleeping well these past couple of days, you just kept me from dozing off" Lucas said still at staring her, that much Maya could tell from the corner of her eyes and she found it unsettling. Maya didn't understand why it was all very awkward, but then she remembered their hands and her dreams, forcing the blush return.

"Oh, so where's everyone else?" Maya was starting to worry that Lucas was noticing her excessive twiddling of her fingers. So she tried her best to keep the conversation as basic as possible.

"I don't know, i just volunteered to stay behind but i think they're all still somewhere in the hospital" Lucas shifted a bit in his seat from his former sleeping position, never taking his eyes off her.

"How do you feel Maya?" he asked in all sincerity, he wanted her to open up and he knew he could get her to if he pushed her buttons enough, if only he could wear her down. She tore her eyes away from her fingers to look at him once again.

"Like i can climb everest, how do you think i feel huckleberry" she shot at him, out of nowhere but, Lucas wasn't mad or shocked at her retort, he chuckled, glad to see she was getting back to normal.

"Looks like no bull riding for either of ud for a while huh ranger rick?" Maya said with a laugh, but the moment she said it she regretted it, realizing what her joke reminded her of. She closed up again, even if was for a brief moment, but Lucas knew that the old Maya Hart was still in there. They looked at each other for a beat or two, noticing nothing but each other's expressions.

"Maya-"

"Don't" she cut him off quickly.

"Don't what?" he stared at her with the most concerned quizzical look she had ever seen.

"Don't ask what happen, i just can't, not yet anyways" Maya couldn't look at him anymore it was hard to let him see her so, broken.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted some water?" he said with a smirk plastered all over his face.

"Whatever yeehaw" again Lucas kept that smirk on his face while he got up and fetched a pitcher of water that was on a table next to her bedside.

Maya couldn't help but notice that there was something off with him, maybe he was right and he wasn't getting enough sleep. She wonder if everyone else hadn't gotten enough sleep because of her

He came back and handed her some water but he had a frown on his face instead of the smirk.

"Maya can you at least tell me how bad it really is, Riley and topanga won't go into too much detail, and i really need to know."

Need? Why did he need to know, did she want to tell him? could he take it, Maya knew Lucas was a big boy so yea she knew he could take it. She wanted to avoid answering him but she needed to know something as well.

"How long was i out after my surgery?" When Maya woke up Riley made it seem like it was a miracle that she woke up at all and that weird dream maya had got her questioning this as well. she needed to know.

"4 days" now it was Lucas's turn to twiddle his thumbs in his lap looking anywhere but her.

4 days? 4 days she was unconsious, but to maya it only seemed like yesterday that Riley found her and yet she remember every part of her dream.

"did each of you visit me individually?" Maya asked him still going over the dream in her head know realizing that what they were saying to her made sense know. she was in a coma, for 4 days. That was the only thing that made sense. she also heard what they were saying to her while she was comatose, she just needed someone to confirm this for her.

"yea? how did you know that?"

"I, uh just figured that's what you all would do." she didn't want to tell him what she saw or heard because it would embarrass he , she wanted to tell Riley though because Riley would understand her, she always did.

"Wheres Riley?"

"I don't really know, She's probably with her parents though." lucas was starting get that sad expression again but Maya pushed it aside for now because she now had to find Maya it was her top priotity, for some unkown reason she had to see the bruentte now!

"Alright then" Maya then proceeded to throw the covers off her and swung her legs off the bed where her feet met the cold floor.

"Wait Maya what do you think you're doing? you can't get up, you're still hurt!" Maya didn't care she proceeded to get up from the bed but she felt a tug coming from her right arm and right hand, she realized it was an IV and the heart monitor clip. Maya ripped the clip off her finger and grabbed the iv that was on the pole with wheels. Maya then made her way to the door all the while Lucas was trying to prevent her from moving at all.

"Maya this is ridiculous just get back to the bed and i'll find Riley, i promise" Lucas was afraid that she would strain herself or hurt herself, but he couldn't just pick her up and put her back she was in a fragile state right now, no matter how much she would deny it.

"Too late for that Huckleberry, I'll be fine." Maya however was already regretting getting up, for it was the fact that until now she thought her real pain had subsided but that only because she was lying in a bed. She was in agony yet again as her muscle and her wounds screamed in protest to her moving. But she already made a scene in front of Lucas so she couldn't back down. the pain though was hurting her, the fire that had been extinguished in her wounds had been ignited again and her head was throbbing, not to mention that walking was horribly uncomfortable. all this was just from the short walk from her bed to the door.

When Maya reached the door she relived that the first part was done but realized that she a lot more of walking to do to find her Best friend, but then Maya in all her glory tripped on the Portable iv she was dragging as she attempted to open the door.

she was falling and she knew that this fall would hurt a lot when she and her injuries impacted on the cold and hard ground that without no doubt would hurt like hell.

but Maya never made it to the ground, instead she was fell onto something else. she got caught in something warm and firm yet comfortable but it smelled like Pine trees. the world began to spin as she look up hoping that she landed in a chair but she knew she had not.

Lucas had caught her and he couldn't stop staring at her with a smirk on his face. "I told you not to get up maya." in his deep texan voice, somehow she had been turned around so know her face was being buried in his warm chest and he was staring down at her in his arms, but before maya could even say anything she felt a nudge in her back. feeling pressure there she turned to see that the door was being open, revealing the person who caused her to be in this situation in the first place. Riley.

"hey Maya did you know the hospital has 3 types of jello, i thought they only had…. oh!" the sweet innocent Riley Matthews had entered with 3 types of jello and spoons in her arms and a surprised grin on her face.

Maya quickly pushed herself out of Lucas arms quickly, however she noticed that she missed the lack of warmth that came from him.

Lucas looked from Maya to Riley and made a quick flustered decision, he regretted this decision though, because he didn't want to leave. "I bet Auggie and Zay don't know about the jello, I'm gonna go get them some. see you later, maya." he put his hand on her arm before he quickly left, that's when maya felt a tingle and it was that tingle that maya realize something. Every time lucas had came into contact with her she hadn't flinch away unlike she did with Mr. Matthews and Farkle.

"are you gonna tell me what that was?" Riley was still standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, full of jello.

Maya was at a loss for what just happened because even she didn't know herself but before maya could respond with an "I don't know". Riley spoke up.

"Wait maya! What are you doing out of bed?! Are you trying to get worse" and with that for a moment things went back to normal as maya made an obvious groan as she made her way back to the bed with riley by her side.

"What flavor do you want?, There's lime, strawberry, and grape." Riley placed the jello on her bed tray in front of her waiting for her choice.

"Lime" Maya didn't really care for lime but she knew that Riley loves grape and strawberry and that she usually eats an excessive amount of jello, and that was a habit Maya couldn't and wouldn't break, always looking out for Riley before herself.

But being the best friends they are Riley handed Maya the strawberry jello and took the grape for herself, knowing that Maya always preferred strawberry.

The two sat in silence for awhile enjoying the jello and each other's presence but Riley couldn't help but talk about what has been on her mind since she entered the room.

"Hey Maya?" Riley put down her grape jello to look towards maya whom was already almost done with her jello. Riley took notice that Color had somewhat come back to Maya's face, and that she was sitting up fully in her bed, meaning that she had more strength than she did before.

"Yea Riles?" RIley also took notice in the smile that had been on Maya's face for since He left.

"When did you start liking Lucas?" and that's when Maya choked on her Jello.

 **** fyi I Wrote this before EVOLution came out.**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Empty Hope

**_AN: It's about damn time_** **** ** _Also please be patience things are slow now but that's just to put the pieces in place._** __

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World. If I did it wouldn't have been cancelled, there, I said it._**

'Is this really what you want to do; to drown?'

'No!' Maya thought.

The bathroom suddenly filled with exasperated gasps and gagging as Maya coughed up the water she was letting consume her lungs. She immediately turned off the flowing water that was drenching her mind and body. The once noisy, steam filled room now rang with silence and a damaged girl ragged breathing.

The scene in question closes in on a fogged-up shower door hiding a blonde beauty whose head lay rested under the shower head. Her chest rising and falling faster than usual.

"Shit" she spoke in between her breathing and spitting up water. Maya grabbed a towel and stepped out into the warmed-up room surrounded in steam. She wrapped herself and then proceed to the mirror. Where once again she finds herself staring into the girl, giving her a serious case of Deja-vu.

Maya could feel the drops of water creep their way down to the floor but using her skin as an alternate route. Her eyes still stung from when she opened them rapidly in the shower and the beating water attacked them. But through those redden eyes she could still see the visiting cuts and bruises on her body.

The minute Maya stepped out of that bathroom she knew the nurses would dress the newly cleaned wounds and Maya would have to act like that changed anything, that clean bandages made her feel like a new person and not a stranger in her own body.

As the lights slowly dried her skin, Maya thought back to earlier today when she wandered the halls looking to escape her mother and everyone's questions. Maya's vision blurred a bit as the steam crept inside her senses as she tried to concentrate and remember.

Katy finally visited her.

There was screaming, crying, yelling, hugging, and a lot of "Baby girl's" thrown around and now Maya really needed time to herself. Riley's questioning had lowered her people's tolerance that day.

With the never ending 3rd degree of her and Lucas, she tried to make a break for it but was cut off when Katy entered the room in a rush.

Maya only vaguely remembered it.

Katy was silent as she stood at the door just taking in the scene that her baby girl was standing in a hospital room wounded and damaged. As if Katy's nightmares had finally come true.

"Oh, my sweet baby girl!" Katy rushed to Maya almost knocking over the nearby tray and Riley along with it. It was clear on Katy's crying face that she was happy and relieved to find Maya alive and well, almost well.

Maya on the other hand wasn't ready yet to face her mother, she didn't know what to say or where to start. She also knew that from this point on any freedom she thought she had left was gone, Maya could tell this from the bone crushing hug her mother was giving her.

"Mom, -ow- you're hurting me, could you -ow- let go." Maya tried to exclaim through her mother's shoulder. Katy immediately released Maya but she kept a hold on her hands.

"Maya baby, I'm so happy you're safe and alright and I'm so sorry it took me this long to find you, Topanga only just today got a hold of me…" Maya, however, was no longer listening, her head was swirling like a drain. She was happy to see her mom, overjoyed in fact, but these emotions were washed away in the drain by a never-ending wave of impending dread and anxiety. Maya could see the warming faces of love from her mom and Riley's face, but her ears were ringing, her heart thumping, and her lungs constricting. What would Katy say when she finds out what really happened.

"Peaches what's wrong? Riley moved from her glowing corner of glee over the reunion towards Maya, who now noticed the pale blank stare that had arisen on Maya's face.

"Baby girl?" they both approached Maya slowly and closely. But to Maya, all she saw was cages closing in on her. She had to get out of there, she couldn't bear it any longer. Maya broke through her two loved one's arms and ran out the room, through the door and veered left into unknown territory all the while ignoring the ever-growing pain that was building up inside her.

The Florescent lights in the hallway were so much brighter than the ones in her room, beating down on her as if interrogating her for information and they just seemed to go on forever, no matter how far Maya walked and no matter how much her legs protested.

Maya was wandering aimlessly around the hospital, she wasn't keeping track of where she was. All Maya was thinking was that she needed not be the center of attention for an awhile.

It's felt like a whole day since she saw Lucas, he never came back after he ran out of the room about Jell-O or something. Riley kept insisting that there was something going on between Maya and Lucas no matter how much she denied it. but Maya couldn't bring herself say what she felt out loud, she could barely say these things to herself.

Maya had forgotten how long she had been walking, lost in thought and lost in pain. She didn't think it through carefully when she ran out the door. The fire hadn't only ignited again in her stomach but it felt as if she was running through a room of fire.

Maya had never seen this part of the hospital before, not that she was a frequent visitor, but Maya had closed her eyes half of the time she was walking along the hallway, leaning against the walls to steady herself so she didn't pass out.

She figured that Riley and Katy would be out looking for her so, she assumed that it was safe to find her way back to her room. However, Maya was still lost and couldn't take much more of this aimless wandering so she decided to find a nurse hoping they could direct her in the right direction. Maya turned the next corner still hanging onto the wall for support, all the while Mayas left hand was gripping tightly on the side of her stomach wear her stab wound was, encompassing the majority of her pain. Her side was getting warmer very quickly but she could feel warm liquid start to escape.

"Honey? Did you leave your bed? What's your name sweetie?" Maya noticed that she stumbled upon a nurse's desk, where there were plenty of nurses, one of which had already taken noticed of a shaky pale looking girl staggering around the corner.

Maya felt a shiver spread throughout her body that pulled her back to the present where she was still leaning against the sink in the bathroom staring into the nothingness that was her reflection.

The nurses had brought her back to her room and gave her the option of sleep or a shower, and Maya was already fed up with lying in bed all day. She chose the latter because it at least it gave her sometime to her thoughts.

*knock knock*

"Ms. Hart? When you're ready I would like to discuss your discharge."

Maya sighed she knew she couldn't stay in this white wall capsule forever, she knew at one point she, Maya Hart, would have to face the music.

She gave a heavy sighed and reached for her gown waiting on the counter for her. Maya's shivering ceased and she felt more at ease when her wounds were covered up.

When Maya opened the door to her room, all the steam came pouring out along with her and a wall of cold air hit Mayas face head on and gave her drowsiness a good jolt.

"Alright Ms. Hart, first off its hospital policy that we can only discharge a minor to their parent or legal guardian and your friends outside informed us that your mother stepped out for a bit, so as soon as she's back you'll be released." The doctor said all this with a smile on her face and Maya couldn't comprehend anything smile worthy from that information.

She can't leave yet because her mom is somewhere unknown and who said Maya even wanted to leave. She was scared to leave at all, honestly. Out there is where she got hurt, out there he could get to her if he wanted to.

"Another thing is, I'm prescribing you some medications to help continue your recovery. You will need to take oxycodone, for your pain. The pain you feel will fade of course but slowly. I'm also going to be giving you a low dosage of escitalopram, or more commonly known as Lexapro to help you with the mental trauma you have experienced." The doctor ripped of two pieces of paper and handed them to Maya. The doctor left the door open on her way. Maya knew it was so they could keep a close eye on her.

Maya looked down at the pieces of paper in her hand, it was all gibberish to her and she didn't care to understand it. Maya made her way to the bed, the effects of the shower were already wearing off and she wanted to lay down and go to sleep. That's all Maya felt like doing, sleeping, she didn't want to think, to talk, to do anything anymore, or to be strong anymore. Just to lay down and not care.

"knock, knock" Maya was half way in the bed when a tall huckleberry made his way in to the room closing the door behind him. He stood behind the chair next to the bed and didn't look away from her. As if he took his eyes off of her she would vanish. His continuing staring though, was getting on her nerves already.

"what do you want Huckleberry?" Lucas still didn't say anything instead he walked from the chair to the window, looking around on his trip there. He now stood facing the window staring out to the world outside. Maya could feel heat rising to her face out of pure frustration. She couldn't understand what he was doing just standing there and not saying anything to her.

"Damn it Ranger Rick! Why are staring out the window like creepy creep!? If you have something to say just say it, but if you're just going to keep being a sulky cowboy then leave!" Maya started to look around for anything small, she wanted to throw something at his stupid huckleberry face.

She locked onto her small plastic cup on the side table, the perfect ammo, Maya was all ready to nail him in the back of the head with plastic. However right as Maya was about to make the shot Lucas turned around towards her.

It was the glistening tears rolling down his handsome face that made her dropped the cup. Lucas, the Lucas Friar was crying in front of her very eyes.

"Luc-"

"I'm so angry Maya. Please…" Lucas's eyes were content; the low setting sun had set the room ablaze in orange and fueled the fire that was burning in Lucas's eyes.

"Please let me stay your side Maya, I don't know how I- We, will live with ourselves if this ever happened again or if you just let yourself fall into a pit of self-darkness." Lucas had knelt down next to the bed, Texas-Lucas was breaking through the normal Lucas exterior. But Maya wasn't sensing any malice from him and she wasn't scared off from his anger. She found herself comforted by this.

Maya looked into his sweet green huckleberry eyes and sighed. She wanted to give him the simple answer to tell him everything, to say 'yes please stay by me.' But Maya couldn't bring herself to say anything to those standards. Sarcasm ran in her blood, and that's all she could muster when things got too serious for her liking.

"Whatever you want sunshine, I won't stop you." Maya internally screamed at herself for being so blank but it was just easier for her. Lucas had the faintness smile on his face but he wiped it away along with the tears staining his face.

"Well" Lucas stood up and walked back towards the window again "I heard your being discharged any time now, I'll go and see if I can help."

Right as Lucas was about to walk out, the whole entourage of her friends and family came through the door along with the doctor and a wheel chair.

The sky was screaming colors, the sun was bright with shades of orange and it made Maya sick especially being wheeled out in a wheel chair. All too cliché for her liking. Maya leaned her head directly back to look up to see her Riley smiling directly down on her, like her own personal sun dispelling the darkness from inside her. Riley's presence behind her and Lucas's solidarity to her right made Mayas iron heavy worries feel a little be lighter about stepping outside into the world once again.

 **Sorry for the wait but life gets in the way. But please review and if you any questions or comments please ask.**


End file.
